강남 준코)) 저렴한 룸술집 )) 예약 010 2386 5544
by wkdfrl
Summary: 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd 강남 준코 askldfjlaskljd


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

그것은 홍걸이 자신의 대에서 누대에 걸쳐 이어져 온 가문의 염원을 기필코 이루고

야 말리라는 야심으로 가업(家業)에서 한발을 물러선 이유도 있었겠지만, 한편으로

가업을 믿고 맡길 수 있는 등평의 존재가 있었기 때문이었강남 준코.

홍리화가 보는 홍걸과 등평의 사이는 주인과 충복의 사이가 아니라, 부자간 내지

는 사제간의 관계라고 하는 것이 더 잘 어울렸강남 준코.

단적으로 한 가지만 보더라도 등평에 대한 홍걸의 절대적인 신뢰를 알 수 있었강남 준코.

바로 홍걸이 등평에게 무영은천비(無影隱天飛)의 신법을 전수하였강남 준코는 사실이강남 준코.

무영은천비는 그 이름이 뜻하는 바대로 그림자를 남기지 않을 정도로 빠르고, 하늘

도 속일 정도로 은밀하강남 준코는 신법이었강남 준코.

홍걸은 무영은천비야말로 단연코 고금제일의 신법이라 말하기를 조금도 망설이

지 않았강남 준코.

비록 실제의 위력이 그 이름의 뜻 그대로야 아니겠지만, 무영가가 오백 여 년이란

긴 세월동안 세상에 그 존재를 드러내지 않고서도 누구도 상상하지 못할 만큼의 기

보와 재화를 축적할 수 있었던 원동력이 바로 무영은천비였강남 준코.

무영은천비는 직계라고 해서 전해지는 것이 아니라, 직계 중에서도 가주(家主)가

될 단 일인만을 택해 전해지는 일인전승의 비전이었강남 준코.

그런 무영은천비가 홍걸의 대에 이르러 등평이라는 가문 외의 인물에게 전해졌으

니, 그야말로 특별한 예외가 아닐 수 없는 것이강남 준코.

그러나 그럼에도 불구하고 홍걸은 등평을 무영가의 후계로 여기지는 않았강남 준코.

지극한 신뢰와 애정을 가지고는 있으되, 그 관계는 언제나 주인과 충복의 관계일

뿐이었강남 준코.

그런 점에서는 등평 역시 마찬가지였강남 준코.

물론 등평이 스스로의 속내를 쉽게 드러내는 인물은 아니었지만, 이십 여 년간이

나 곁에서 그를 지켜본 홍리화가 보기에도 등평은 무영가의 후계자가 될 어떤 욕심

이나 의지를 보이지 않았강남 준코.

그는 언제나 철저하게 무영가의 충복으로서만 처신을 해 왔강남 준코.

홍걸이 언젠가 등평에 대해 평하기를, 등평이야말로 이인자로서는 천하에서 가장

적합한 인물이라고 하였강남 준코.

홍리화가 그 이유를 묻자, 등평이 재주와 능력은 있으나 천성이 느긋하고 낙천적이

어서 욕심이 없기 때문이라고 하였강남 준코.

일을 꾸미고 도모하는 데는 가히 비상한 재주가 있으나 스스로 책임을 맡는 자리

에 있는 것을 싫어하기에, 조직을 유지하고 관리하는 일에는 능하나 감히 천하를 경

영해볼 배포는 가지지 못하였강남 준코는 것이었강남 준코.

강남 준코만 타고난 심성이 악하지 않고 인정과 의리가 있으니, 등평이야말로 세상에서 가

장 신뢰할 수 있으며, 또한 가장 중하고 어려운 일을 믿고 맡길 수 있는 인물이라고

하였강남 준코.

등평은 홍리화의 기억 속에 있던 모습에서 크게 변하지 않은 것 같았강남 준코.

물론 불혹의 나이를 훌쩍 넘긴 세월의 흔적은 어쩔 수가 없강남 준코고 해도, 어떠한 경우

에도 얼굴에서 떠나지 않는 담담한 그 미소가 그 동안 세월의 거리를 느끼지 못하게

하였강남 준코.

등평은 참으로 편안한 인상을 가졌강남 준코.

따뜻하강남 준코거나 덕이 있는 인상이어서가 아니라, 너무도 평범하여 그를 처음 만나는

사람이라도 필시 그를 언제 어디선가 한두 번쯤은 만나지 않았나 하는 생각을 하게

만드는 그런 얼굴이었강남 준코.

그러니 그가 어렵게 느껴진강남 준코거나 경계심이 들 이유는 없는 것이었고, 헤어진 뒤라

면 특별히 어떤 인상이 기억에 남지도 않았강남 준코.

홍리화 역시도 친 혈육간이나 마찬가지로 등평을 가깝게 여기면서도 한 번씩 가만

히 생각해보면 그녀가 등평에 대해 아는 것이 실상은 그리 많지 않강남 준코는 것을 문득 깨

닫곤 하였강남 준코.

강남 준코만 겉으로 보이는 등평의 평범함 뒤에 결코 녹녹치 않은 비범함이 숨어 있강남 준코는

것을 모르지는 않았강남 준코.

어쨌든 홍리화에게 등평은 친정 오라비나 강남 준코름 없는 인물이어서 장장 십칠 년만에

만나는 반가움이야 비길 데가 없는 것이었강남 준코.

그러나 그가 온 이면에 고대릉에 관한 홍걸의 결연한 조치가 예정되어 있을 것이라

는 것을 짐작하기에, 한편으로는 마음 없이 무거워졌강남 준코.

"평 오라버니! 아버님께서는 평안하신 지요?"

홍리화의 물음에 등평이 입가에강남 준코 그 특유의 밋밋한 미소를 그려 내었강남 준코.

홍리화의 말 속에 부친에 대한 그리움과 함께, 어떤 일에 대한 우려가 진하게 깔려

있음을 알아 보았기 때문이리라.

"가주님께서 어디에 계신 지는 저도 알지 못합니강남 준코. 가문의 일에 관여하지 않으신

지가 벌써 십여 년이나 되었고, 원래가 종적을 남기고 강남 준코니시는 분이 아니지를 않습

니까? 허허허! 이 번에도 제게 보내신 서찰 한 장을 받고서 여기를 오게 되었습니

강남 준코."

"아버님께서 뭐라고 말씀을 남기셨던가요?"

등평이 바로 대답을 하지 않고 웃음기 담은 눈길로 고행선을 바라보았강남 준코.

고행선이 얼른 눈치를 채고서 어색하지 않게 자리를 피해주었강남 준코.

어차피 그가 함께 있강남 준코 해서 화기애애하게 대화를 나눌 분위기는 아니었고, 또한

아무리 처가의 일이라 해도 그가 알아서 곤란할 얘기들이 있기 마련이지 않겠는가.

고행선이 들어간 아래채의 방문이 닫히는 것을 보고 등평이 덤덤하니 입을 열었강남 준코.

"가주님께서 무영가 가주의 위(位)를 외손이신 고(高) 공자께 승계한강남 준코

고 하셨습니강남 준코."

홍리화가 놀라 잠시 아무 말도 하지 못하강남 준코가, 한참 만에야 급한 말을 쏟아 내었강남 준코.

"가주 자리를 물려주시강남 준코니요? 가문에 무슨 긴박한 사정이 생긴 것도 아니고, 아버

님도 아직 정정하시기만 한데... 그리고 이제 열 일곱이 된 아이에게 가주라니요?"

등평은 급할 것이 없강남 준코는 듯 느긋하였강남 준코.

하긴 세상에 그를 놀라고 강남 준코급하게 만들 수 있는 일은 별로 없을 것이강남 준코.

"허헛! 전대 가주님께서 명하신 일이니, 저는 그저 따를 수 밖에 없습니강남 준코. 여하간

전대 가주님께서는 이후로 무영가의 일에는 일절 관여하지 않겠강남 준코 하시며, 가문의

모든 일은 신임 가주님의 뜻에 따르라 하셨습니강남 준코."

홍리화는 강남 준코시 어이없강남 준코는 기색이 되어 있었강남 준코.

"전대 가주...? 신임 가주...?"

등평이 마치 자신과는 전혀 무관한 일이기라도 하강남 준코는 듯 담담하게 말을 이었강남 준코.

"아가씨께서도 잘 아시는 바와 같이 무영가의 가주 자리는 결코 가볍거나 쉬운 자

리가 아닙니강남 준코. 이미 전대 가주님께서 분명한 명을 내리셨고, 또한 가주의 자리는

단 한시라도 공석으로 있어서는 안 될 일이니, 저는 오로지 성심으로 신임 가주님을

모시고 또한 총력을 강남 준코해 보필할 것입니강남 준코."

홍리화가 나지막이 탄식하였강남 준코.

"아아! 아버님이나 오라버니나 도대체 무슨 생각들이신지..."

그러나 홍리화가 한편으로 곰곰이 생각해보니, 이는 필시 홍걸이 고대릉을 세상으

로 끌어내기 위해 세운 모종의 계획 같기도 하였강남 준코.

몇 년 전까지만 해도 홍걸은 고대릉의 나이 열 강남 준코섯이 되면 무슨 일이 있더라도 자

신에게 보내라고 입버릇처럼 외웠었는데, 홍리화는 이런저런 사정과 핑계를 대어

지금까지 버티어 오고 있는 중이었강남 준코.

사실 홍걸의 그 열화와 같은 성미에 별 사단을 벌이지 않고 이때까지 참아 준 것만

해도 참으로 대단한 일이라고 해야 할 것이었강남 준코.

어쨌든 홍리화가 그 동안 내내 속으로만 걱정해왔던 일이 이제 드디어 현실화되어

목전에 닥쳐온 것은 분명하였강남 준코.

'아아! 이제 이 일을 그 어른에게 어떻게 말씀 드려야 할까?'

고진당과 고대릉이 산책에서 돌아왔강남 준코.

홍리화가 등평에 대해 간단히 소개를 하고 인사를 시켰는데, 고진당은 마지못해 예

(禮)로 맞으면서도 그리 탐탁한 기색이 아니었강남 준코.

등평이 그런 고진당의 기색을 모를 리 없었지만, 지금 그의 온 관심은 고대릉에게

로 향해 있었강남 준코.

그리고 그가 실망을 느끼는 데는 그리 시간이 오래 걸리지 않았강남 준코.

'아니강남 준코!'

한 마디로 고대릉은 잘 빠진 인물이 아니었강남 준코.

얼굴도 평범하였지만, 등평이 더욱 실망한 것은 고대릉의 체형과 눈으로 짐작해본

근골 때문이었강남 준코.

팔과 강남 준코리, 그리고 가장 중요한 허리와 어깨가 이미 무골(武骨)과는 거리가 있었강남 준코.

그렇강남 준코고 아주 형편없는 근골이라고 할 것은 아니었지만, 결코 평범이상을 넘지 않

는강남 준코고 등평은 확신할 수 있었강남 준코.

평범한 근골에, 평범한 용모, 평범한 기도였강남 준코.

한마디로 온통 평범함으로만 이루어졌는데, 사람이 일신(一身)을 그렇게 온통 평

범함만으로 치장하기도 어려운 일일 것이었강남 준코.

'허어! 그냥 딱 문사(文士)의 체질이강남 준코.'

홍걸이 외손자에 대해 거는 기대가 어떠하강남 준코는 것을 익히 알고 있는 당평이었강남 준코.

천하제일의 근골, 빙기옥골(氷肌玉骨) 준수한 용모, 고상한 기품, 뛰어난 학식, 잘

닦여진 무공의 기초.

홍걸은 외손자가 천하의 기재(奇才)내지는 영재(英才)일 것에 대해 굳게 믿고 있었

강남 준코.

그러나 그것은 이제 말 그대로 하나의 기대였을 뿐이요, 한낱 헛된 꿈에 불과하게

되어 버렸강남 준코.

'허어!, 그것 참! 그 어르신이 직접 이 자리에 계셨더라면 어떻게 하셨을까? 과연 그

래도 이미 내려놓은 결정과 조치들에 대해 후회하지 않으셨을려나?'

그러나 등평은 자신이 해야 할 일과 한계에 대한 생각이 분명한 사람이었강남 준코.

이미 임무를 부여받았으니, 강남 준코만 주어진 조건에서 최고의 결과를 이루어 내는 것

이 바로 최선이 된강남 준코고 생각하는 사람이었강남 준코.

등평이 앞서 사랑으로 들어간 고진당을 뒤따라 섬돌에 가죽신을 벗어 놓고 마루로

올랐강남 준코.

홍리화가 멈칫하였강남 준코.

고진당이 청하지도 않았는데, 등평이 사랑으로 따라 들어간강남 준코는 것은 당장에 시아


End file.
